


Ничего необычного

by Hrenougolnik, kirikokun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Size Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun
Summary: У Брока личной жизни не было, совсем.





	Ничего необычного

Брок никогда не был нормальным в общепринятом смысле этого слова. Никогда не пытался что-то кому-то доказать или выделиться, оно само получалось и не сказать, что сильно радовало.

Школа, стипендия в Массачусетском техническом институте, где он учился на инженера радиосвязи, первая любовь, первая драка и отчисление с позором, разочарованный взгляд отчима и рюкзак у ног с пожеланием катиться на все четыре стороны. Потом армия, где быть не таким, как все, не положено по уставу. Но тут без изменений. Сволочной тяжёлый характер, знатная «родословная» и привычка бить на опережение закончились трибуналом, списанием и очередным «я же говорил, что из твоего сына ничего путного не выйдет, Жаннет».

– Допрыгался! – орала сестра, когда он всё же вернулся в родную Флориду.

– Долеталась, – скалился он в ответ, косясь на лезущий на нос живот вчерашней стюардессы.

Охрана. Личная охрана. Наёмничество. И везде он не приживался надолго, зарабатывая себе славу крутого профессионала, но непрошибаемого мудака и баловня судьбы.

Брок не был принципиальным, кристально честным, чистым и прочее, он неплохо умел извлекать выгоду из всего дерьма, что происходило вокруг, но диагноз «я же говорил...» приклеился к нему намертво, будто был выбит на лбу. Да, он был чуть сильнее, быстрее, ловчее большинства своих сослуживцев, иногда жопой чувствовал опасность, настолько реально, что мог видеть едва ли не через стену, всегда выбирался, справлялся, выживал.

– Ничего необычного, – отвечал Брок, выползая из-под завала.

– Ничего необычного, – хрипел, зажимая рваную рану на боку, не давая внутренностям выпадать.

– Что тут такого, – пожимал плечами и бежал дальше, лишь прижав к груди сломанную левую руку, правая-то стрелять ещё могла.

Ничего необычного.

Но у «начальства» по этому поводу было другое мнение.

– Я же тебе говорила, – укоряла сестра, когда Брок, в очередной раз получив награду за «что-нибудь очень знаменательное», оказывался не у дел.

– Ой, не начинай, – отмахивался он, не заостряя внимание на пятерых детях не пойми от кого и полном отсутствии мужика в доме.

А потому контракт со ЩИТом Брок подписал с лёгким сердцем, потому что там обычных даже мести туалеты не брали. И понял он это, ещё заполняя анкету и привычно вписывая в графу «отец» – «ёбаный мудак с Альдебарана», когда получил не кривую усмешку за попытку пошутить, а серьёзный взгляд и уточнение, что, по их данным, там нет обитаемых планет.

И ведь Брок нисколько не кривил душой. Всё, что он знал об отце, это полубредовый рассказ о странной ночи на кукурузном поле во время звездопада, отпадном сексе – правда, так и не понял, зачем мать расписывала и эту сторону вопроса – и звездолёте, на борт которого «не поднялась, конечно, я была приличной девушкой». Брок мог многое сказать о приличии и воспитании на тот момент совсем юной Жаннет Лиррой, но опять-таки промолчал тогда и молчал по сей день.

От матери ему остались светло-карие, почти жёлтые глаза, тонкие губы и совершенно говённый характер, а вот папочка удружил так удружил. Брок никогда не страдал комплексами и самоуничижением. Достаточно мелкий в детстве, рост и относительную хрупкость он компенсировал почти звериной ловкостью – спасибо папе – и острыми кулаками. Мелкого злобного мальчишку боялись задирать и сверстники, и ребята постарше, потому что за ответом дело не стало бы, и Брок всегда предпочитал любым разговорам драку. Немного повзрослев и чуть не убив в такой вот случайной драке наехавшего на него утырка, Брок смекнул, что каким бы охуенным, сильным и ловким он ни был, после тюрьмы будущего у него никакого не будет. А вот в пубертатном возрасте пришёл полный пиздец. Впервые возбудившись на сиськастую соседку Дороти Лу, в одном бикини косившую перед домом лужайку, Брок осознал, что его половая жизнь закончилась, так толком и не начавшись.

Именно в тот момент он искренне поверил в рассказы матери и возненавидел межзвёздного родителя, потому что ни от кого земного огромную бугристую херню вместо нормального человеческого члена – его, блядь, ладонью почти не обхватить! – получить не мог. Вот как с таким он жить будет? И никому ведь не расскажешь, не пожалуешься. Быть не таким, как все, – далеко не благословение, скорее, наоборот, это тяжкая доля: вечно доказывать, что ты не верблюд, даже если можешь прицельно плюнуть в харю обидчику.

К восемнадцати годам проблема приобрела просто грандиозные масштабы. Брок рос, а вместе с ним росло и это не пойми что. Ему даже было интересно, как мать смогла позариться на мужика с таким стрёмным хуем, сколько надо было принять на грудь, и прочие вполне важные для него вопросы, так как трахаться хотелось страшно, но подойти к кому-то и показать всё это – ещё страшнее. Как бы Брок ни прикидывал, все выходило, что такой хуище в себя принять могла бы только очень опытная блядь, очень-очень опытная, а таких не хотел уже он сам.

Вот так и мучился, дрочил, поглядывая на красоток и проклиная обоих родителей: мать за блядство, отца… отца за всё остальное. Какое-никакое решение нашлось, как ни странно, в армии, точнее, подсказал его один из командиров, до кровавой пены ненавидящий пидорасов, – хотя Брок подозревал, что кто-то ему банально не дал, – и травящий про них байки через слово. Именно от него Брок и узнал про простату и еблю в жопу как один из вариантов разрядки для импотентов, к коим себя относил из-за монструозности собственного хуя.

С мужиками дело пошло проще. Брок умел привлекать внимание, даже любил это, а потому проблем с нахождением партнёра на одну ночь не возникало. Хотя иногда сентиментально хотелось чего-то настоящего, навсегда или хотя бы на какое-то время, засыпать и просыпаться рядом с горячим телом, проводить вместе нечастые выходные, ездить на рыбалку, кататься на мотоциклах, а не этот одноразовый резиновый трах скорее для здоровья, а не удовольствия, в мотелях и без света.

Брок нервно чиркнул зажигалкой и закурил, хотя правила на Базе строго запрещали курить в зале.

Свои «предпочтения» он партнёрам озвучивал сразу: за член не хватать, свет не включать, с поцелуями не лезть.

– Мы ебаться сюда пришли, сладкий, а не семью создавать. Нравится жопа – еби, нет – найду другого.

О своей личной жизни Брок особо не распространялся, точнее никому ничего не рассказывал, даже Роллинз не знал всего, ну и слава богу. Да и не было у него никакой жизни, так, кратковременное удовлетворение разошедшегося либидо.

– Ты когда остепенишься? – раз за разом спрашивал Роллинз, таскающий обеды из дома и хвастающийся очередным рисунком подрастающих сыновей.

И нет, Брок совсем не завидовал, ну разве что совсем немного, ведь тоже хотелось быть хоть кому-то, кроме его отряда, нужным.

За годы ебли в задницу он, конечно, не раз и не два пробовал общаться, найти себе пару по жизни хотя бы чисто платонически, без перевода в горизонтальную плоскость, но в какой-то момент очень чётко уяснил, что без секса выстроить крепкие и долгие отношения практически невозможно, а измен он не терпел, несмотря на собственное перманентное, вынужденное блядство. И что сунуть в девушку такой бугристый дрын он не посмеет даже от безнадёги, да и с мужиками ему было хоть и проще, правильнее, что ли, привычнее, но тоже кто согласится с «таким» ебаться на постоянной основе? Да и какая в жопу разница?

Работа на ЩИТ Броку даже нравилась. Он чувствовал себя почти нормальным, таким как все. На него не косились в спортзале, когда он догонял по нормативам кого-то из суперов, не возмущались на операциях, когда пёр вперёд, отпихивая с линии огня Сокола, или таскал на плече Романов за здорово живёшь, позволяли даже орать на самоубийственно прямолинейного и ответственного за весь грёбаный мир Роджерса.

Фьюри вообще оказался мужиком понятливым, сметливым и в меру ушлым. То, что он в Броке разглядел чуть ли не модификанта, типа Роджерса с Барнсом, было понятно сразу, как и то, что директор будет его пользовать по полной за сохранение тайны и достаточную свободу действий. Броку и правда позволялось чересчур многое, и это его вполне устраивало.

Вполне…

Если бы, собственно, не эти самые Барнс с Роджерсом, сжиравшие большую часть нервных клеток как на миссиях, так и вне их. Ходячий соблазн и главная головная боль. Даже туповатый Таузиг столько проблем не доставлял, понимая всё если не со второго, то уж третьего раза точно. А вот с суперами не прокатывало, да и Брок не понимал, почему именно к нему в штаны они с таким упорством пытались залезть. Может, и правда стоило разок дать, чтобы отъебались, только эти же в темноте и не распуская рук не согласятся.

– Командир, как насчёт кофе?

Брок передёрнул плечами и мысленно выругался. Помяни чёрта, и он тут как тут.

От мурлыкающих нот в голосе бывшего Зимнего Солдата вдоль позвоночника словно разряды пробегали. Каждый раз, стоило ему оказаться в непосредственной близости от этого грёбаного модификанта – хотя все остальные «жители» базы отчего-то приседали и норовили прикрыть голову руками. И слова «нет» тот не понимал совершенно. Или просто стоически его игнорировал. Роджерс тоже не облегчал задачу. Брок, конечно, не считал его святым и непогрешимым последним девственником Америки, но, имея в любовниках Баки Барнса, по-свойски облапать задницу чужого мужика, проходя мимо, мог только самоубийца. И ладно бы он был бабой, затянутой в постель двумя ебливыми суперами разнообразия для.

– Буду! – огрызнулся Брок, уже собравшийся под таким благовидным предлогом смыться из зала, как перед носом оказался высокий стакан из Старбакса.

– Ирландский ликёр, как ты любишь, – с оглушительным грохотом вбил гвоздь в крышку его гроба появившийся из-за спины Роджерс, обдав вставшие на загривке дыбом волосы горячим дыханием. – А потом поесть можно в Пакко-Торрес. Как раз рабочий день подошёл к концу. Или у тебя другие планы?

Да какие у него могут быть планы, когда к боку прижимается горячее твёрдое тело Барнса, желанное до помутнения рассудка? Да и не то чтобы Брок был таким упёртым в вопросе субординации или эти двое ему совсем не нравились – побойтесь бога, как они могут не нравиться? – но показывать своё «оснащение» именно им почему-то не хотелось. И дело даже не в непередаваемом чувстве юмора Зимнего Солдата, после которого уже не поднимаются или не поднимается. Позориться не хотелось.

Брок открыл было рот, чтобы пожелать доброй дороги, готов был даже указать примерное направление движения, приятного аппетита или вообще катиться куда подальше, как был подхвачен под руку Барнсом, тут же принявшимся описывать все прелести мексиканской кухни, влияние острых специй на либидо суперсолдата, окончательно выбивая все связные мысли из головы. Нет, Брок не был жертвенным бараном, чтобы идти без вопросов туда, куда ведут, но от этих двоих крыша у него ехала давно, и он решил – была не была. Они ведь не отстанут, а лучше один раз дать в глаз монстро-членом, чем ещё год мучиться от домогательств с чего-то заинтересовавшихся им суперов. В любом случае можно перевестись в другое подразделение или вовсе потом уволиться, чтобы не смотреть вечность на их охуевшие лица.

Жрать они, конечно, не поехали, и если Роджерс ещё пытался работать мозгами, а не членом, выруливая с парковки в сторону ресторана, то засевший на заднем сидении рядом с охуевающим Броком Барнс включил, похоже, единственный доступный ему сейчас режим «валить и трахать» и сразу же оказался у Брока на коленях.

О феноменальной ебливости обоих суперсолдат по Базе ходили даже не легенды, а уже анекдоты. Где их только не заставали. Проще было найти места, не помеченные этими двумя, но думать об этом Броку не хотелось, особенно ощущая на своих бёдрах правильную тяжесть и жар чужого тела.

– Вкусный, сладкий, горячий, – выдохнул Барнс, длинно лизнув его шею, прижался к груди, потираясь вставшим членом.

Роджерс громко выматерился – Брок аж на мгновение завис, заслушавшись, – и крутанул руль. Именно в этот момент Брок и послал всё к дьяволу. Слишком хорошо ему было, слишком давно он мечтал если и не оказаться под Барнсом или Роджерсом, то хотя бы стать свидетелем их страсти. Как-то так получалось, что их ловили на горячем ну просто все, кроме самого Брока, а ему бы хотелось, чтобы потом было на что дрочить всю оставшуюся одинокую жизнь.

Брок зашипел от боли сквозь зубы, сжал ладонями задницу Барнса, прижал к себе плотнее, давая почувствовать, что ждёт этого ебливого кошака прямо на заднем сидении без терпения и смазки, если он не уймётся.

– Господи, Стиви, там столько, – прошептал Барнс, поёрзал на болезненно напряжённом члене, плотно обтянутом когда-то свободными форменными брюками, и сладко-сладко зажмурился, словно получил за щёку леденец. – И всё оно наше.

И тут Брока выключило окончательно, он дёрнул Барнса на себя, впился в его губы, смял их жадным, голодным поцелуем. Следующее, что он помнил, была незнакомая входная дверь, в которую его вжал уже Роджерс, подхватив под задницу, трахая в прямом смысле языком конкретно в мозг, потому что думать ни о чём не получалось.

Лестница.

Стена.

Постель и руки, повсюду руки, сдирающие одежду, касающиеся то с нежностью, то сжимающие до синяков. Броку было наплевать на всё, на заведомую одноразовость этого секса, пусть даже он и грезил этими двумя, на то, что это всё закончится, стоит им сдёрнуть с него бельё и увидеть «его».

Брок зажмурился, готовый через мгновение оказаться на улице со всеми вещами.

– Охуенно, – ёмко выразился Барнс, обхватил ладонью, хоть пальцы и не сходились на стволе, член. – Стиви…

Роджерс не ответил.

Да тут и не требовалось ответа. Брок знал, что они видят, и мог примерно представить себе написанную на лицах реакцию. Он знал «его» наизусть. Смуглый, темнее остального тела, десятидюймовый дрын с крупной, почти чёрной головкой, упругий, весь бугристый, словно он для пущего эффекта загнал под кожу несколько десятков шариков. Брок знал, что таким достоинством не впечатлять надо, а отпугивать.

Выдохнув, он провёл ладонью по лицу, собирая себя в кучу. Вечер перестал быть томным. Надо было собрать вещи, одеться можно и в коридоре, и проваливать, пока не услышал чего доброго в свой адрес – и так откусил намного больше, чем полагалось.

– Стиви… смотри, какой красивый, – с придыханием прошептал Барнс, выбив Брока из реальности, он аж на локтях поднялся, чтобы воочию увидеть лицо этого сумасшедшего.

Брок, конечно, знал, что Барнсу не раз и не два прилетало по голове, плюс все эти обнуления не могли не сказаться на его умственной деятельности, но, блядь, не настолько же. Вот только на его лице и правда было написано неподдельное восхищение. Брок громко икнул и перевёл взгляд на молчащего Роджерса. Вот лучше бы он этого не делал. Странно получать разрыв шаблона в таком возрасте. Глаза Роджерса сияли таким же восторгом, что и у его дружка.

– Можно? – хрипло спросил он, отчаянно глянув Броку в глаза, и тут же стёк на пол, получив утвердительный кивок.

Мир снова сдвинулся. Эти двое сосали так, будто бы ничего прекраснее этого огромного уродливого члена не видели, будто бы жизнь их зависела от того, сможет ли Барнс так распахнуть рот, чтобы тёмная головка поместилась в нём почти полностью, сумеет ли Роджерс пересчитать кончиками пальцев и языком все бугры и вены.

У Брока мутилось сознание, всё перед глазами затянуло красным. Никто и никогда не касался его так, не выстанывал имя, не вёл пальцами по ногам, не сжимал, перекатывая в ладони, яйца. Обычный быстрый трах, коленно-локтевая поза и легкий оттенок стыда за краткую вспышку удовольствия забылись под нарастающим шквалом чистейшего кайфа, наркотического прихода, чего-то такого, что и объяснить не получалось.

Барнс был неугомонным. Он то насаживался ртом на головку члена, то стекал вниз, вылизывая тяжёлые, готовые взорваться яйца, то закидывал себе на плечи ноги Брока, сжимал, с силой разводя его ягодицы, ласково касался кончиками пальцев дырки.

– Ты же мне дашь? – шептал он исступлённо. – Ты же мне позволишь? Я так хочу тебя!

Брок кивал, орал в потолок от переполняющих нутро эмоций и был согласен на всё что угодно, взять, дать, дать обоим, насадиться на их члены разом, потому что хорошо, впервые настолько кайфово и не стыдно. Впервые сердце в груди не сжимается болью на каждый толчок пальцев в хорошо смазанной заднице, а трепещет, словно у школьника, у которого всё это в первый раз и по большой любви. Хотя про любовь как раз-таки в самую точку.

– Блядь, еби, – хрипло выстонал Брок и, отпихнув Роджерса в сторону, перевернулся на живот, поднял задницу выше. – Еби!

И застонал. Горячий влажный язык на мгновение коснулся растянутой, сладко пульсирующей дырки, обвёл по кругу, толкнулся внутрь, вылизывая тонкие стеночки.

Брок кончился, отпуская сознание. Всё это было слишком ярким, непривычным, слишком чувствительно било под дых, обещая несбыточное. Умелые руки вертели его и так, и эдак, ставили на колени, тычась членом в губы, укладывали на спину, на живот, гладили, мяли, вылизывали… его любили. Брок и сам не понял, как оказался между разведённых ног Роджерса, вылизывая тонкую кожу паховых складок, загоняя в него чуть ли не всю ладонь целиком. Гладил пальцами нежные стенки и в то же время подавался назад, по велению уверенной хватки Барнса насаживаясь на его член.

Его трахали, нисколько не жалея сил. Барнс ебал так, словно отбойным молотком работал, но и стонал при этом настолько сладко, что у Брока пальцы на ногах поджимались, и, казалось, ему хватит одних этих гортанных звуков, чтобы окончательно поплыть, раствориться в этих двоих. А уж когда Барнс вышел из него, уложил себе спиной на грудь, снова входя под совершенно каким-то сумасшедшим углом, началось и вовсе что-то невероятное. Роджерс, глядя пьяными шалыми глазами, перекинул через них с Барнсом ногу и, приставив темную головку монстро-члена к своей дырке, стал медленно-медленно насаживаться, постанывая, шипя сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Это было уже слишком, перебор даже для его стойкого ко всему пиздецу мира сознания. Вспыхнув ослепительно белым, свет померк, отправляя Брока куда-то очень далеко, давая переварить случившееся, понежиться в нём. Тело было лёгким, почти невесомым, а темнота не пугала призраками прошлого, а ласково укачивала в тёплых объятиях всё ещё гуляющего по телу удовольствия. Броку было охуительно хорошо.

– Мы и командира затрахали, – с каким-то отчаянием в голосе прошептал Барнс, ласково коснулся губами плеча, потом шеи, посылая по его телу мелкие электрические разряды.

Брок потянулся и открыл наконец глаза, с удивлением обнаружив, что лежит, удобно устроившись в объятиях взволнованного Роджерса, а Барнс сидит рядом и, как нашкодивший щенок, исподлобья заглядывает в глаза.

– Брок, ты… – начал Роджерс, но сбился, прижал его к себе сильнее. – Прости нас, мы…

– Переборщили, – как и всегда, закончил за него Барнс.

– Ничего необычного, – сипло отозвался Брок, устроив голову на плече Ро… Стива. – Перекурю и продолжим.


End file.
